


Confidence

by waywardodysseys



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: “You are not a nobody Pedro.” You touch his cheek again, stroke his skin. “I love you. You’re hilarious, you have a kind heart, you’re generous, always there for everyone. You’re a fabulous brother and a fantastic uncle. Someday I hope a wonderful father.” You pause and look into his coffee colored eyes. “I love you Jose Pedro Balmaceda Pascal. Nothing or no one will ever change how I feel. You shouldn’t let people’s hatefulness get to you Pedro. You’re better than they are.”. . .You smile as you kneel beside on him the mattress then press your mouth against his neck. “This is about you Pedro. Showing my man how he sexy is to me. Giving him the confidence he needs.”
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> *This fic was requested.*

Pedro walks into your shared apartment in Brooklyn. He drops his keys in the bowl on the table in the foyer. He walks further into the apartment and finds you baking in the kitchen.

You hear him and continue pouring cake batter into a baking pan. “Hey!”

“Hey,” his voice is faint and distant.

You stop and look up at him. “What’s wrong Pedro?”

“Nothing.”

“Mister Pascal,” you sigh as you walk over to him. “Talk to me.”

Pedro sighs, “there were some people talking at the market. They were talking about the reveal on The Mandalorian.”

You raise your eyebrows as you reach out and touch his cheek, “what were they saying?”

He looks at you, into your Y/E/C eyes. “Why are you with me?”

You raise your eyebrows. You’re taken back by the question. But he didn’t answer yours.

“What were they saying Pedro?” You ask as you trace his lips with your thumb.

“I wasn’t good looking enough. They were expecting someone who’s more popular, not a nobody like Pedro Pascal.”

“You are not a nobody Pedro.” You touch his cheek again, stroke his skin. “I love you. You’re hilarious, you have a kind heart, you’re generous, always there for everyone. You’re a fabulous brother and a fantastic uncle. Someday I hope a wonderful father.” You pause and look into his coffee colored eyes. “I love you Jose Pedro Balmaceda Pascal. Nothing or no one will ever change how I feel. You shouldn’t let people’s hatefulness get to you Pedro. You’re better than they are.”

“Why are you with me?” Pedro repeats.

“I told you,” you pause, you know he wants more than just reasons. You sigh and cup his cheeks. “You are a sexy specimen of a man Pedro Pascal.” Your hands travel down his favorite t-shirt. You reach under the shirt and touch his skin as you kiss his lips then kiss him down his long neck. “You want proof? I can show you how sexy you are and how much I love you.”

You raise his t-shirt and pull it off his body. You move your mouth against his collarbone, moving from one side to the other slowly. Your hands travel up and down his chest and stomach – feeling his warm, soft skin.

“Y/N,” Pedro whispers as his hands travel up into your Y/H/C hair.

You kiss your way up his long neck and move your mouth along his jawline. His light fuzz tickles your lips.

“I love this jawline,” you whisper, “I love the fuzz that covers this jawline, these cheeks.”

You move up to his plush lips and kiss him deeply and hungrily as you wrap your arms around his neck. Your fingers move through his hair.

“I love this mouth,” you moan, “oh, god do I love it.”

Pedro returns your kiss just as deeply and hungrily.

You pull away breathlessly and smile as you trace his swollen lips then his mustache, “and you know this ‘stache does things to me.”

Pedro laughs deep in his chest, “I know.”

You grab his hand, “come one Pedro.”

Pedro lets you pull him from the kitchen towards the bedroom.

You pull him up against you. Your hands traveling up and down his back as you walk him backwards toward the bed. Your hands rest on the waistband of his pants. You unbutton and unzip them as you brush your mouth against his and reach in to stroke his cock.

Pedro hisses as he places his hands on your cheeks and his thumbs caress your skin.

You smile against his mouth as your hand strokes his hardening cock and you swirl your thumb over the tip.

“Y/N,” Pedro moans against your lips.

You pull back and look at him. “Pants off Pascal then on the bed.”

Pedro wastes no time removing his pants, he kicks them off to the side and falls back onto the bed. He scoots back up towards the headboard.

His eyes are on you as you remove your pants as well but keep your top on.

“What about my show?” Pedro asks with a tease as you climb onto the bed.

You smile as you kneel beside on him the mattress then press your mouth against his neck. “This is about you Pedro. Showing my man how he sexy is to me. Giving him the confidence he needs.”

Pedro pulls your head up faintly and captures your mouth with his. When he pulls back, he looks at you and smiles. “I love you Y/N.”

You smile at him, “I love you too.”

You keep your eyes on him as you straddle his body. You feel his hands rest on your hips and you take one into your hands and cup it against your cheek.

“Your hands are strong yet gentle,” you move his hand down your chest and stomach, “they know how to give pleasure,” you continue as you move his hand to palm your core.  
Pedro teasingly moves his fingers against your folds.

“Pedro,” you moan.

“I love the response you give me with them,” he whispers.

You suck in a breath as he grazes a finger over your clit.

“Oh, yes,” Pedro moans. “I love the response.”

You lean down and kiss him lightly. You move your mouth down his neck again.

“I love this neck,” you whisper as you nibble his skin. “Long, elegant. Perfect for nibbling, perfect for me to place my head against and inhale your scent.”

You inhale his scent. You smell the lime and cedarwood body wash he uses. 

“Your chest is perfect,” you whisper as you kiss his skin lightly.

Pedro weaves his fingers through your hair as you move your head down slowly over his chest then stomach.

“Your stomach is perfect too,” you say as you reach down with a hand and find his cock.

“Y/N,” Pedro hisses.

“Your body is perfect Pedro. I love how it responds to my touches.” You whisper before settling between his open legs.

Pedro looks down at you, holds contact with your eyes as you sink your mouth onto his cock. He moans as your mouth engulfs his cock slowly.

You slowly take Pedro’s cock into your mouth. You moan as it touches the back of your throat. You use your tongue to swirl around the girth of it, lathering it with your saliva.

You reach down and cup his balls, squeezing lightly.

Pedro moans loudly and his fingers weave through your hair then his hands tighten on your head.

Oh, yes, you think. You love how he responds to your touches.

“Fu—mmm—,” Pedro moans as he feels your tongue swirl around his length.

You move your head slowly up and down, making sure when you reach the tip, you swirl your tongue around it. You taste the liquid dripping, knowing Pedro’s orgasm is rising inside of him.

You keep your mouth on his cock as both of your hands move up and down his chest then down his stomach. Your trace your fingers lightly over his thighs.

You release his cock then kiss your way back up his stomach and chest. 

Pedro looks at you as you straddle his hips then reach under yourself to find his cock and hold it.

“And this cock Pedro,” you moan as you begin sinking yourself onto it. “This cock—mmm—your cock is one of your best features.”

Pedro hisses as he feels your tightness and warmth wrap around his cock and clench him tightly. He rests his hands on your hips as you begin rolling them.

Your hands are splayed on Pedro’s chest as you begin rolling your hips. You moan as you arch your back, bite your lip.

Pedro grips your hips tighter as he thrusts up, making sure his cock reaches into your depths giving you all the pleasure you want, you need.

“Pedro,” you moan.

“Oh, baby, yes,” Pedro moans as he moves his hands up, lifting your shirt up.

You remove the piece of clothing the rest of the way then take his hands and place them on your breasts.

“These hands,” you whisper as you feel his thumbs rub your nipples, “mmm—yes.”

You and Pedro begin moving as one, both of your orgasms rising inside of your bodies. 

Pedro takes in your beauty as you ride him – your closed eyes, arched back, tilted head, mouth agape as moans escape. He loves how he is the one turning you on, loves he is the one giving you all the pleasure in the world from what he has to offer you – emotionally, and physically. 

“Pedro,” you moan loudly.

“Y/N,” Pedro moans as his orgasm crashes inside of him. 

Pedro keeps thrusting up into your pussy making sure he empties himself inside of you.

After you feel Pedro cum inside of you, your orgasm explodes throughout your body.

You moan as you roll your hips slowly, still reeling from your orgasm. You open your Y/E/C eyes and look down at Pedro.

You smile and blush, “my sexy Pedro.”

Pedro sits up and wraps his arms around you. He pulls you back towards the mattress and holds you in his arms. “My beautiful Y/N.”

You sigh contently as his hands roam your back lightly. His fingers are feather light against your flesh and give you goosebumps. You shiver lightly in his arms.

Pedro reaches over and places a blanket over both your bodies.

“You’re a wonderful man Pedro,” you whisper as you place your head against his neck and inhale.

“I have an amazing woman in my life.” Pedro whispers back.

You smile against his neck.

Pedro moves to his side, making sure you are still wrapped in his arms under the blanket. He cups your cheek, strokes your skin.

“I do have a question though.”

You hum as you consume his warmth.

“What are my best features because you said—”

You look up into his eyes and smile. You cup his cheek as your thumb moves across his skin, feeling the fuzzy hair. “Those coffee colored eyes and your smile. They are your best features. Your eyes, your smile were first the things I noticed about you. I knew when I saw them, I wanted to look at them both, see them both for the rest of my days.”

Pedro smiles widely. His eyes crinkle as he smiles. “I love you Y/N. You are my confidence. Thank you.”

“And you, mine. I love you Pedro. Always and forever.”


End file.
